


Ink

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, This Is Dumb But I Don't Give A Shit Anymore, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your soulmate writes on themselves, it also appears on you as well. This can cause a bit of trouble for some...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts for a hell of a long time so why not

Togami felt his hand start to fall asleep, or at least that's what he thought it was. Glancing down, he could see that ink writing was starting to appear on his skin, right on the back of his hand. He himself never actually wrote on his hand, however things like "Pg. 276 #1-25" and "Concert Tuesday" would often appear on his hand anyways. The reason for this was that stupid 'soulmate' thing, if your so-called 'soulmate' writes something on their skin, it will appear on yours as well, blah blah blah. Whatever. They'd probably never meet anyways, though admittedly he couldn't help but hope that they would some day. Today, the writing said "Ibuki's at 5:00!!" in messy, hastily scribbled letters. Ibuki? He recognized that name as a girl who went to the same school as him, a freshman. She was always throwing some sort of party, none of which he'd attended of course. Did that mean his soulmate was going to be there? Maybe he should go.... No, he most certainly was not going to go to one of her parties just because his 'one true love' was supposedly going to be there. As if! Plus, how was he even going to find them there anyways? Look at everyone's hands until he found them? Pfft, no way. The final bell rang, and he picked up his books and left the school.

Naegi ran to his room as soon as he got home from school, glancing at his hand to make sure he remembered what time the party was at. He had to get ready! This was his first time going to a big party, and he was excited. Usually he didn't go to these types of things, but his friend Maizono had ended up convincing him as well. She told him, "I met Fujisaki at a party you know, maybe you'll find your soulmate there too!" Honestly he didn't think he actually had a soulmate, no writing ever appeared on him unless he himself had put it there. His parents would tell him that when he was younger marker would appear on his hands even if he didn't use any, therefore proving he did have one, but they probably just told him that to make him feel better about it. What should he wear? Well, it's not like it was a formal event, so he supposed he wouldn't have to change. Five o'clock rolled around faster than he had expected, and before he knew it Maizono, Kirigiri, and Hagekure were already picking him up and driving them to Ibuki's house.

Togami awoke early that Saturday morning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was starting to regret not going to that party last night, as he'd been so bored that he just went to bed early. He could've watched The Office or something, but he was tired anyways from school. He stretched and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but- "What the hell?" There was marker all over his face: Cat whiskers and a black circle around one of his eyes were drawn on. Just what did his dumbass soulmate do? Surely he didn't do that himself... Whoever it was went to Ibuki's last night, so maybe someone there drew it on? Ugh, whatever, he just needed to wash it off.... He reached for the face wash he kept by the sink, but.... It was empty. "Of course I would run out now, that's just great..." He grumbled. He was going to have to go out in public like this? It was only a short walk down to the corner store, so he probably wouldn't run into anyone he knew, but still, it was embarrassing. He'd rather not have it happen again...

Then he had an idea. He took a pen off his dresser, and rolled up his pajama sleeve to write. 'Whatever the hell you did last night, please never do it again, thanks.' He made sure his handwriting was neat and legible so that whoever was reading it could understand. Almost immediately after, writing started to appear underneath his own.

'Oh my god you're real??'

'Look, I don't have a lot of space to write on my arm, so just text me your explanation.' He then added his phone number, sighing. Whoever this was better have a good reason for messing up his face like this... Before he got a text however, he got dressed and left the house. He could answer that later, first he needed to wash off his face. He tried to look dignified as he walked to the corner store, though it was hard since he knew he looked ridiculous. Understandably, he got quite a few weird looks as he entered, and he just gave them that 'don't ask' look. He found the aisle he was looking for, and he reached for the face wash- just as someone else did as well.

"Oh, sorry! Wait a minute... It's you!" Whoever it was, they sounded extremely happy. Byakuya looked to see who it was, and felt his heart stop for a second. This boy... Had the same marker on his face as he did. The boy was so... Normal... 'Oh, you've got to be kidding me...' He was already in a bad mood, he really wasn't ready to deal with this now... "I'm Makoto Naegi, what's your name?"

"... I'm Byakuya Togami." He jumped a little in surprise as this Naegi boy hugged him, and he awkwardly hugged back.

"It's so great to meet you! For the longest time I thought you were dead or something because you never write on your hands or anything... Oh, er, sorry about the drawing on our faces, um, I fell asleep at a party last night. I think Ibuki thought it'd be funny to do that since I'm a heavy sleeper..."

"What did you even do there, anyways? How do you just fall asleep at someone else's house?"

"Huh? Oh, it was more like a big get together than a party. I mean there was dancing and stuff, but nothing too crazy. I guess I just got tired and laid down on the couch..."

"Just don't do it again. I have a life, you know." Togami grabbed the face wash started walking away, but the brunette grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Um... Do you wanna hang out after this? Or maybe next weekend? It's fine if you don't want to, but-"

"Fine, I'll go. Just stop making that face." Honestly, he didn't know why he thought such an ordinary boy was cute. Well, maybe it was because they were 'soulmates'. Yeah, that was probably it. He supposed he'd have to go out with him at some point anyways...

"Great!" Makoto replied cheerfully. "I'll text you when I get home, Byakuya Togami!"

Togami nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you then." He couldn't help smiling a little at how happy Makoto was, it was kind of adorable, admittedly...


End file.
